There has existed this type of lamp for vehicle (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-41557). The following is an explanation of the existing lamp for vehicle. The existing lamp for vehicle comprises a semiconductor light source, a first reflecting surface, a second reflecting surface, a third reflecting surface, and a fourth reflecting surface. The following is an explanation of the function of the existing lamp for vehicle. The semiconductor light source is turned on to emit light. Part of the light from the semiconductor light source is reflected by the first reflecting surface. Part of the reflected light is reflected by the third reflecting surface to illuminate on the road as a light distribution pattern having a horizontal cutoff line at an upper edge thereof. In addition, the remaining reflected light from the first reflecting surface illuminate on the road as a light distribution pattern having hot spot reflected mainly by the second reflecting surface and overlapping in the above light distribution pattern and having a protrusion of a oblique cutoff line extending above the horizontal cutoff line. In addition, the remaining light from the semiconductor light source is reflected mainly by the fourth reflecting surface to emit on an aerial mark (overhead mark) as a light distribution pattern for the aerial mark. Therefore, the existing lamp for vehicle provides an ideal light distribution pattern using one light unit.